Audition Day
Audition Day 'is the second episode of the first season of Glee : The Beloved Harmony Story Ms. Avery walked into the auditorium and saw five people waiting for their voices to be heard. She sat in the special director’s seat in the center of the auditorium and takes out the audition sheet that she posted on the bulletin board. First on the list was Isabella Leyva. “Isabella, you’re up”, she announced. Isabella walked to the stage and you could feel her nervousness. She took the mic out of its stand and introduced herself. “Hi. I-I’m Isabella Dawne Leyva and I’m going to sing If I Were A Boy” Avery smiled. “You’ll do great, honey”, she said, giving Isabella confidence. ''If I were a boy I think I would understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man She sang with her soul and passion. The unique tone in her voice is really attractive and the emotions that she put while singing was absolutely amazing. You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you're taking her for granted And everything you had got destroyed But you're just a boy Isabella sang her heart out and gave all her best. The atmosphere that she created was surreal and there was something about her that just keeps you interested. “That’s was very wonderful, Isabella!”, Avery praised. Isabella walked off the stage and the remaining auditionees waited for their names to be called. “Lucas Anderson, come on dear”, Avery announced. Lucas walked to the center of the auditorium and introduced himself. “I’m Lucas, and I’m singing one of the best Rihanna songs” Just when I felt like giving up on us You turned around and gave me one last touch That made everything feel better And even then my eyes got better So confused wanna ask you if you love me But I dont wanna seem so weak Maybe I've been california dreaming Like Isabella, Lucas’ passion was very noticeable. That certain tone in his voice made his performance more emotional and heart warming. In this california king bed We're ten thousand miles apart I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me My california king Lucas sang with his pure passion. His vocals were not yet developed that much but Lucas has a great potential on improving and being better than anyone else. “That was really nice, Lucas. You did great!”, Avery complimented. “Next is Willow!” Lucas walked off the stage and gave Willow a high five as gets up to the stage. Willow stood in the center of the stage and introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Willow and I’m going to sing I Have Nothing” I can't run from myself, '' ''there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember '' ''forever Willow sung with so much soul and life. Her pitch is perfect and she used both her voice and facial expressions in conveying the meaning of the song. Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you If I don't have you Willow finished the song with a chilling note which Avery some goosebumps. The atmosphere of emotions in the auditorium is now over flowing. Avery smiled. “That was perfect, thank you Willow!”, she complimented. Willow walked off the stage like a ball of light. She sat beside Lucas and gave him a high five. Lucas rested his head on Willow’s shoulder as they wait for the next auditionee. “Next is Tyler!”, Avery announced. Tyler stood up and made his way to the stage. He smiled at Isabella and Maribel who were sitting together. “Hey, I’m Tyler Daniel Dalton and I’m going to sing Somewhere In Brooklyn” Little Miss Perfect sitting at the train stop, '' ''Red Nike high-tops, listening to hip-hop '' ''While we were waiting, started conversating '' ''Before I got her name, along came a train '' ''Ohhhhhhh! Tyler sung with joy and inspiration. He was looking at Isabella as he sung while Avery thought it was fun to finally hear an upbeat song. Isabella was trying to avoid eye contact from Tyler but she was blushing. Maribel noticed Isabella blushing and giggled. She was covered in leather and gold '' ''Twenty one years old '' ''I lost her in the cold, '' ''It's unfair, she's out there... Tyler was doing some sort of crazy dance moves while singing the song. But in the end, he pointed at Isabella and laughed. “That was really good! And it was nice using one of your future Glee Club co-member as an inspiration”, Avery complimented. “So, our last auditionee is Maribel Hale! Come up honey” Maribel stood up and went to the stage. “I-Im Maribel and I’m going to sing Mistake by Demi Lovato” The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way She sung with a heart warming tone. Maribel’s emotion filled the huge auditorium, giving everyone goosebumps. There was also a mysterious shine in her eyes that keeps you interested in her. Think you made your greatest mistake I'm not gonna call this a break Think you really blew it this time Think you could walk on such a thin line Won't be taking your midnight calls Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall I see it written on your face You know you made it, your greatest mistake Maribel used her voice, facial expressions and hands to convey the message of song and keep the flow of the poetic song. She closed her eyes at some point and felt the emotions of the songs, and ultimately hers. Avery stood up her seat and gave Maribel a standing ovation. “Oh my god, that was perfect!”, she exclaimed enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to work with all of you. Tomorrow is our first rehearsals! Don’t be late!” ____________________________________________________________________________ Christopher and Tyler were throwing a football back and forth at each other when Christopher noticed that Tyler looks bored and wanting to be elsewhere. “Hey man, what’s wrong?”, he asked. Tyler faked a smile. “Nothing, just thinking about stuff”. He threw the football with so much force that Christopher fell off the ground. He took his helmet from the ground and walked away. Christopher got up and ran after him. “Dude, what the hell? Is there something I said?”, he asked. “I’m going to Glee Club”, Tyler replied. “So you’re quitting the team for that silly club? Man, Jennifer said Glee Club isn’t cool so it means it isn’t cool!”, Chris yelled. Tyler sighed. “I just feel more free and happy with Glee Club, okay? And you listen too much to Jennifer. Just because she’s your crush, it doesn’t mean you should believe everything she says” “But come on, how about your reputation? Girls want to sleep with you, are you going to risk losing that?!”, Chris asked, begging for an explanation. “First of all, you’re one of my bestfriends so you should be supporting me on this. Second, I don’t care if girls want to sleep with me because I’m saving the V-card for the right girl. Lastly, who cares about reputation when you’re not happy with what you’re doing? Man, I know you love singing too, you’re just afraid to admit it”, Tyler explained. “I DON’T love singing. It’s a hobby but I don’t love it!”, Chris shouted. “But besides, what about your college scholarship?” “I don’t care, okay? I just want to be happy. There is someone inside me just waiting for me to let him out. But now, I’m gonna let him out because that person is the true me. I don’t care about my extremely sporty siblings and my dad always pushing me to be like them. I’m tired of everything, I wanna open myself to joy. Glee is opening yourself to joy and I don’t care what anyone thinks about it”, Tyler explained with mixed emotions running all over his body. He left and made his way to Glee Club. ______________________________________________________________________________ Willow and Lucas were walking to the Auditorium for rehearsals when Kristen suddenly showed up and blocked her way. Willow and Lucas tried to get pass her but she kept blocking their way. Lucas scratched the back of his head. “Okay, I know you’re Miss. Popular #2 , Jennifer being the first”, Lucas said as Kristen rolled her eyes. “But it doesn’t mean that the hallway is yours, so can we peacefully get pass and go to Glee Club, please?” “Um, loser. I can do whatever I want”, Kristen replied. Willow faked a smile. “Excuse me but why are you exactly doing this?” Kristen looked at her fingernails, making sure they’re clean. “I don’t know. I just really love messing with you losers! And know what? Glee Club is going down because it’s good for nothing”, she declared. Kristen looked behind her and saw Darian putting his books in his locker. “Like that loser, he’s good for nothing”, she said pointing at Darian. Darian immediately left and went somewhere where Kristen couldn’t see her. “So anyways, enjoy in your good for nothing tone deaf crew as it lasts”, Kristen said, winking at both of them. “Oh come on, the only thing going down is your panties”, Lucas replied, annoyed. Kristen walked away and Willow and Lucas continued to make their way to the auditorium. “Lucas, remember that time Lilo got really mad and beat the white girl’s ass?”, Willow asked as they walked. “Oh I do, it was the best part of Lilo and Stitch. And I want recreate it now”, Lucas smirked. _______________________________________________________________________________ Avery entered the auditorium and noticed the silence filling up the room. She made her way to the stage and saw Isabella sitting in the corner and Tyler standing beside her. “Where’s the others?”, she asked. Isabella shrugged. “I-I don’t know.” “Okay, so just you two. Our first song is Demons by Imagine Dragons ”, Avery announced as she gave sheet music to the two. “Anyways, Tyler since you’re one of the popular kids , can you talk to one of the members of student council and ask we could use a spare room?” “Will do, Ms. A”, Tyler said. Lucas and Willow arrived and greet their new friends. “Hey, Ms. A, Isabella and Tyler!”, they greeted in sync. Isabella waved and Tyler smiled at them. “Alright, you guys are here!”, where’s Maribel?”, Avery asked. ______________________________________________________________________________ “Bye Mr.Royce”, Maribel said as she left Devon’s class. She was going to the auditorium for Glee Club rehearsals when Kristen and Jennifer blocked her way. She tried to pass by but they kept blocking her. “Hey Glee-atch. You look so pretty today”, Kristen greeted sarcastically. Maribel hugged her books tighter, scared to say a word. “P-please, I don’t want any trouble” Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Oh puhlease, one of my friends saw you talking with Aaron. Didn’t I tell you to stay away from him?” “It was for our chemistry project. I told him that I’ll do everything so just you won’t be mad”, Maribel replied. “Can I go now?” Kristen moved closer to Jennifer and whispered, “She doesn’t even look mad at you. Make her angry”. But unfortunately, it was loud and Maribel heard it. “Sorry, but I won’t be mad at anything you guys do. You guys are not worth it”, Maribel said. Kristen rolled her eyes and put her hand on Maribel’s shoulder. “Oh bitch please, I know you have lots of anger there”, she said , poking Maribel’s chest. “Let go of it, vent it out”, she added. Jennifer smirked. “Kristen’s wrong. People will tell you to let go of your anger. But anger could be a great motivation”, Jennifer said as she glared at Maribel. She left, leaving Kristen alone with Maribel. “I know there someone’s nice inside those thick layers of meanness. Maybe you should let those layers go”, Maribel said. She left, leaving Kristen emotionally stunned. _______________________________________________________________________________ Members of The Beloved Harmony were standing beside each other but with big spaces inbetween to cover the whole length of the auditorium. Avery was sitting on her director’s seat, waiting for her group to perform. Maribel who was last to the left took two steps forward and started singing her part of the song. When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale Maribel sang beautifully, full with emotions. After singing her part, she stepped back and did background harmonies with the group. Tyler took two steps forward and started singing his part. I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come Tyler sang his heart out, showing his vulnerability for the first time. He was thinking about what his friends were talking to him about. He was not exactly sure how to make things work, he wanted to tell his parents the truth about quitting football team but he’s afraid that they wil treat him like a shame and the black sheep of the family. Tyler moved back and started singing with whole group. When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide The Beloved Harmony sang as one. Their harmonies were so spot-on, it was like they had been singing together for hundreds of years. Lucas took steps forward and sang his solo. They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Lucas sang, embodying each word with emotions. He took steps back and harmonized with the group as Willow stepped forward to sing her solo. Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how Willow sang with so much soul and feelings. She took a steps back as Isabella took the lead of the last chorus. When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Isabella’s passion and emotions gave goosebumps and chilling atmosphere as the rest of the group harmonized behind her. Avery, with tears in her eyes felt good that she decided to bring back Glee Club because if she didn’t, all those beautiful voices in front of her won’t be heard. “You guys are perfect! Even though there are only five of you, you guys are definitely ready for Sectionals or bigger stages!” _______________________________________________________________________________ Willow was sitting besides Maribel in Math class when she brought up an important topic about what was happening in Maribel’s life. “Mari, I heard you were bullied again earlier by Jennifer and Kristen. Are you okay?”, Willow wondered. “I’m okay, I’m just going to ignore everything they do. That’s all I can do since they basically act like they own the school”, Maribel shrugged. “We all should just ignore them” “Or we could report them to the office?”, Willow suggested. “I mean, I ignore plenty of stuff, like school spirit days and the dirty looks I get from the jocks and cheerleaders while I try to slink through the halls unnoticed. But there's something about telling other people what to ignore that just doesn't work for me. Especially things we shouldn't be ignoring. Hear that girl in your class is addicted to cocaine and constantly hook-up with guys like tissue paper? Hear that you’re friend Lucas is being bullied because he’s gay? Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Mind your own business. Don't make waves. Fly under the radar. It's just one of those things, Willow”, she thought to herself. “If you ignore it, it will go away”, Maribel replied. “I'm sorry, but I don't get it. If we're supposed to ignore everything that's wrong in our lives, then I can't see how we'll ever make things right”, Willow said, in a caring and modest way. It was the first time that Maribel heard Willow, the most carefree and joyful person in the world to be serious in such things. And it that moment, she also realized that Willow could be the most caring person in the world and a good friend. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Lucas just got out of class when someone pulled his hands. He turned around and saw Darian, smiling at him. “Can we talk?”, Darian asked, begging for an answer. He had known Darian since they were in elementary school but they drifted apart when he came out of the closet. He guessed that Darian just didn’t like the baggage of having a gay friend. “Sure, I’m going to the library. Wanna talk there?” Darian nodded and the two went off to the library. “So, I need to ask you something”, Darian said as they sat in the corner of the library. Tyler opened one of his books and decided not to make eye contact. “What is it?” “How do you manage to do all this things? You bullied so much for being gay and now, you joined Glee Club which is the laughing stock of the school. That’s social suicide”, Darian asked. Lucas wondered why his old friend suddenly cared about him after drifting apart from each other. “Why do you suddenly care? And Darian, I was bullied so much that it made me stronger” “I care because I am your friend. And I don’t want to see you hurt. Glee Club will just make things harder for you!” “Glee Club gives me voice. It gives me a chance to shine. I want to be an inspiration to kids in my situation. So what if there’s a school concert and Glee Club is asked to perform? I would have a chance to make a speech, a stand for equality in this school. I just want kids in all situations to hold on. A lot of my junior high years, especially when I came out left me wanting to end my own life, just give up. It feels like the whole world — because it is. It’s your whole world. But, man — life is a really, really cool ride. It’s really amazing the type of shit you can get up to if you endure. Like, you can do anything you want if you can survive.”, Lucas explained. “But aren’t you afraid of Kristen? She’s like the worst person in earth and she’s always bullying you?”, Darian wondered. “I’m not afraid of her. But I’m afraid of what she looks like, remember in 6th grade? She wore too much eyeliner and now, we’re in highschool and she still wears it too much that she looks like a slutty linebacker raccoon!”, Lucas replied, laughing about what she said about Kristen. Darian laughed. He was happy that his friendship with Lucas was back. Lucas could help him get through things when he comes out of the closet. “I've come to the conclusion that, aside from Nazis, the Taliban, and possibly the honey badger, there is no one on the planet more merciless than a teenage girl once she's decided she dislikes you.” _______________________________________________________________________________ Isabella was walking home when she heard somebody behind her calling her name. She turned around and saw Tyler running towards her. Isabella stopped walking to let Tyler caught up. When Tyler was finally with her, they started walking. “So, what’s up?”, Tyler asked, giving Isabella a warm smile. “J-just walking home...with you”, Isabella said awkwardly and giggling after. Tyler smiled at her again. “You were amazing at Glee Club today” “So are you. Anyways, you are so popular. Why did you join us? We’re just a bunch of underdogs”, Isabella wondered. Tyler shrugged. “I’m an underdog, too. I was never really happy with football, my dad pressured me to do it. My brother is a baseball superstar and my younger sister is a softball volleyball prodigy so I guess my dad didn’t want me to be the odd one in the family. But singing is my passion, I want to sing. No, I don’t want to sing, I need to sing” “If they really love you, they will support whatever you do. And trust me, they will support you eventually. There’s a happy ending for all of us”, Isabella replied. Isabella’s words made Tyler feel happy and contented. Isabella had been the apple-of-his-eye since freshman year but he had been always afraid to talk to her. Isabella was always outside the radar so they rarely see each other but when he sees her, he could hear clocks from all over the world stopping in sync. Isabella makes her heart stop, in a good way. “Yeah, I know” Isabella could finally understand why Tyler is such a bright ball of blazing sun, he came from endless cold black space of pressure and misunderstandings. It was the first time that Tyler ever talked to him and he’s the coolest person in school, for her. But there’s nothing more disappointing the coolest kid on school turning drama queen on you. Isabella likes Tyler and people like him are the ones who make you finally understand those quotes from books and movies. “If people were rain, Tyler’s a hurricane and I’m a drizzle”, she thought. “I’m just confused about so many things right now”, Tyler said, clenching his teeth and looking up the sky. Much of Isabella’s life had been devoted to trying not to cry in front of people who loved me, so I knew what Tyler was doing. You clench your teeth. You look up. You tell yourself that if they see you cry, it will hurt them, and you will be nothing but a Sadness in their lives, and you must not become a mere sadness, so you will not cry, and you say all of this to yourself while looking up at the ceiling, and then you swallow even though your throat does not want to close and you look at the person who loves you and smile. ______________________________________________________________________________ Avery and Devon were at Comida Sabrosa Restaurant, the best restaurant in Chula Vista having a date. There was an awkward silence between each other and no one was making an effort to break it. Devon suddenly thought that if he would make Avery his, he should do everything to make her happy. “So, how was your day?”, Devon asked. Avery smiled, looking like she had a lot to say. “It was really good! Glee Club is doing really amazing and my cooking class is good, as usual. How about you?” “Well, a lot of my students failed a pop quiz today. And it was so easy”, he replied. He wondered if Avery was really bored with her. “So what do you like to do? Like, what’s your hobbies and stuff?” “Well, I like to sing and cook”, Avery answered, with her eyes screaming “Obviously!”. “But I also like scrapbooking and writing poetries” “That’s cool. I like scrapbooking, too!”, Devon smiled enthusiastically. “Anyways, do you know why Melinda is so mad at me? I mean I didn’t do anything to her but she keeps throwing poop in my way” “I don’t know. Maybe, she’s just jealous because she’s not the most beautiful girl at school”, Devon shrugged. Avery blushed. “Seriously though, I don’t know what’s her problem” “You’re going to get shit thrown at you, accept it and keep going. What else is there? Keep going forward and know you’re not the only one-everyone’s got their problems. People wear masks and pretend things are okay, but everyone struggles with something. Maybe her mask is that bitterness?” “Maybe. And thanks for asking me out. I’m really having a fun time”, Avery said, giving Devon a very warm smile. “So, how’s your love life?”, Avery asked, glancing at Devon’s “Love Me” shirt. “As you can see, I’m having a date with you”, Devon replied. “Oh, so do you want me to have a relationship with you?”, Avery asked. Devon nodded awkwardly as Avery smiled. “Well Devon, I’m not an easy girl. You need to win my heart first” “Is that a challenge?”, he asked, with determination in his eyes. Ever since he first saw Avey, he knew she was the right one. After a failed marriage, Devon was very cautious on his feeling but seeing Avery everyday made it so hard not to fall in love again. He fell in love with her they way to fall asleep: slowly then all at once. _______________________________________________________________________________ Avery, Tobias and members of The Beloved Harmony arrived in Athena High School for Golden Children’s Invitationals. They all sat at 4th row in the crowded auditorium and waited for the performance of their main rival in Regionals. “Okay guys, I heard they’re really good but I think we’re better”, Avery told his student. “Avery, thanks for inviting me”, Tobias said with his cute British accent that would melt everybody who hears it. “Toby, you need a break from all of those paper works so I decided to invite you!”, Avery replied. The curtains in the stage were pulled into sides, revealing a large group composing of around 24 people. Instruments started playing an upbeat jazzy pop song and Golden Children’s soloist took steps forward and sang his solo. Ladies on the street now '' ''Looking mighty sweet now '' ''Give a little smile and shaking their thing at me '' ''But baby it's cool (Baby it's cool) '' ''I'm looking at you (I'm looking at you) '' ''Cause you are gold '' ''Oh baby you're gold, yeah He sang with the rest of his group backing him up. Their choreography was so spot-on that it seemed like everybody was a dancer in “So You think You can Dance”. The soloist was also very good looking which was definitely a plus. Like any other gay boy in the audience, Lucas pulled his phone out and googled the soloist. He found out that the soloist’s name is Antoine Duval. Cause we got gold '' ''We got gold, gold, gold '' ''Early in the morning (Gold) '' ''In the midnight hour (Gold) '' ''Oh girl you're really something (Gold) Their harmonies were perfect and flawless. Willow got up on her feet and started cheering for them. “Oh my god, they are so good!”, Willow exclaimed, clapping uncontrollably. The bright ball of happiness that Willow is made Avery stood up and cheer for their rivals too. All the fellas walk past '' ''Checking out your assets '' ''Look all you want she's comin' on home with me '' ''I got pocket aces (I got pocket aces) '' ''And I ain't gonna waste it (And I ain't gonna waste it '' ''Cause you are gold '' ''Oh baby you're gold The soloist made sexy dance moves while doing his dance moves, swooning the audience. We got gold, gold, gold '' ''You can get it in the morning (Gold) '' ''Come get it in the evening (Gold) '' ''Oh boy you're really something (Gold) '' ''Early in the morning (Gold) '' ''In the midnight hour (Gold) '' ''Oh girl you're really something (Gold) '' ''Gotta get me, gotta get me some (Gold) Gotta get me, gotta get me some (Gold, Gold) Golden Children’s performance was very ecstatic, making The Beloved Harmony look like a bunch of amateur performers. “How can we beat them?”, Maribel asked Avery, who was still cheering for their rival group. _______________________________________________________________________________ '''Willows P.O.V Why did I join Glee Club? Well, that’s an easy question. I’ve heard Tyler said that Glee is opening yourself to joy and for me, joy and love are everything you’ll need in life. My parents died when I was younger my parents died and because of that , I suffered many years fighting depression. I also thought about killing myself. But then I realized that hurting myself is not going to help me in anything. I entered a talent show in junior high and BAM, I discovered I’m a great singer and I won first place. That was the first time I felt happy again ever since my real parents died. It was a really great feeling and being able to know that you’re good at something after a long struggle with finding yourself and depression is the greatest gift of God. And I want to nurture and develop that gift from God. That’s why I joined Glee Club. _______________________________________________________________________________ Isabella's P.O.V I joined Glee Club because I want to be heard. There are so many things that would like to say, so many things that fills up my mind but some of those could only be expressed in songs. I also want to be a writer but I don’t know what to write about. I thought maybe I could write about my life while in Glee Club. That would be a wonderful start. My parents also taught me how to sing at a really young age and that’s the only thing that I have that would make them alive in my heart forever. _______________________________________________________________________________ Lucas's P.O.V ' So, why did I join the bottom-of-high school-food chain club? I have always been a dreamer but Glee Club could make me a star. A star that will shine above everybody. An inspiration. I know that there are disadvantages of that comes with Glee Club like being bullied everyday by the kids who thinks they own the school but I know things will get better. Some nights you are going to break like a mirror, cry for hours and curse a higher power until you drift to sleep. It might happen tomorrow, and even days after that. It might seem like the pain will never end. But it will. Give the hands of time some help and do your best to pick yourself up as the passing days heal your wounds. Things get better but only if you give it a chance of its own. _______________________________________________________________________________ Tyler entered the Student’s Council homeroom and greeted Jackson. “Hey Jack! What’s up?” Jackson was looking at papers and didn’t make eye contact with Tyler. “Just doing some test corrections” Tyler sat beside him and looked at what he’s doing. “Man, those are seniors’ test. Why are you doing it?”, he asked. “You’re a sophomore, have some fun!” “Easy for you to say. You’re one of the popular guys so you have no trouble in having fun”, Jackson replied, stressing at fun. “Why are you here anyways?” “I’m just wondering if you can give Glee Club a room?”, Tyler asked. “All the rooms in this main building are taken. You guys can use those one in the annex. It’s really quiet there so you guys can sing as loud as you can”, Jackson replied. “Anyways, why did you join Glee Club? Isn’t it bad for your reputation?”, he asked. “I love football but singing is my passion. I don’t really care about reputation or anything, all I want is to open myself with joy”, Tyler explained. Jackson felt unsure by his friend’s decision . “Oh, I know you don’t care about anything. But how about your dad or your brother?” A handsome and tall blond boy entered the room, looking for someone. “Uh,Hi. Is this where I can find Jackson Tillman?”, the boy asked. Tyler and Jackson turned around to see who was talking behind them. “I’m Jackson!”, he presented. “I’m Samuel Stevenson, the new transfer student and I’m here for my school tour”, the boy smiled enthusiastically. “Oh hey there Samuel! Sorry, but I can’t tour you today”, Jackson apologized. “Ty, have you seen Darian anywhere? Maybe he could do it”, he asked. “I think his locker is just outside so he’s probably there. Anyways, I gotta go so I’ll just call him for you”, Tyler said, leaving the room. A couple of minutes later, Darian arrived and was stunned by the gorgeous transfer student in front of him. “Oh H-hi, what’s going on here?” “Maybe you could tour this poor fellow around the school?”, Jackson requested, pointing at Samuel. Darian was still amazed by the manly beauty of Samuel. It was like he was stuck in time and all he sees was Samuel. Time stopped but his heart didn’t, “Is this what love at first sight feels like?”, he thought. “Darian, Darian!”, Jackson shook Darian, awaking him from his daydream. “Huh? What?”, Darian was confused. “We were just wondering if you could tour me around school. It’s my first day tomorrow and I wouldn’t want to get lost”, Samuel said with his deep voice which was sex to Darian’s ears. “Sure. Let’s go”, Darian replied and help Samuel’s hand. Samuel awkwardly looked at him , making Darian let go of his hand. The two walked around the whole school, with Darian pointing out every important place they pass through. Then, they were at their last stop which was the auditorium. They heard amazing harmonies inside and without hesitation, Samuel went in. Darian followed him and saw The Beloved Harmony performing. ''I don't know where I'm going But I sure know where I've been Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday. An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time But here I go again, yeah '' ''Here I go again, yeah Lucas sang with his soothing voice. Tho' I keep searching for an answer, oohhhh I never seem to find what I'm looking for Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on 'Cause I know what it means, oohhhh To walk along the lonely street of dreams Isabella sang with her calming and unique voice. Lucas and Isabella took steps back, joining their co-members as Tyler took a step forward. Just another heart in need of rescue Waiting on love's sweet charity An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, Ohhh 'Cause I know what it means To walk along the lonely street of dreams Tyler sang his heart out; the song has a place in his heart. He took steps back and joined his co-members for the chorus. Shoutin' Here I go again on my own Goin' down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time Cause here I go again, Willow leaded as the other members back her up. Here I go Here I go again on my own nuh Goin' down the only road I've ever known Like a drifter I was born to walk alone An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time Maribel sang with her very Broadway-esque voice that would give you goosebumps. “Wow, they’re really good”, Samuel told Darian. Cause here I go again (Maribel: Oooohh,Oh Yeah!) Here I go again Here we go again The whole group sang as one. Avery stood up in joy and clapped uncontrollably. “It’s a 9 , but with more members, we are going to make it a 10!” Unknown to them, Vice Principal Brooks was watching the whole performance in the dark side of the auditorium. There was a vicious smirk in her face. It looked like she’s going to do everything to destroy Glee Club. '''Featured Music Audition Songs: *'If I Were A Boy' by Beyonce. Sung by Isabella *'California King Bed' by Rihanna. Sung by Lucas *'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston. Sung by Willow *'Somewhere In Brooklyn' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Tyler *'Mistake' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Maribel Regular Songs: *'Demons '''by Imagine Dragons '' . Sung by The Beloved Harmony *'Gold '''by ''Guy Sebastian. Sung by Golden Children *'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake. Sung by The Beloved Harmony 'Videos' Category:Episodes